


Birthday Surprise

by Alltheroads



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Light Bondage, My first explicit fic, Not Beta Read, PWP, Pegging, Sensory Deprivation, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheroads/pseuds/Alltheroads
Summary: He tugs at the bonds that hold his wrists together, but they don’t give. Shiro knows that they wouldn’t. They’ve done this before. It’s… embarrassing, to say that he enjoys this. Enjoys handing the control over to someone else. Sometimes he thinks he needs this.But the blindfold? The headphones playing Altean jazz like music? That might be a bit much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chase/gifts).



> happy birthday to aggpo and shiro. 
> 
> also sorry lmao

This feels weird.

Not the sex, the sex is great. With Allura it always is. But this time, she insisted that she could make him feel good. Better than usual. And while he’s always on board to experiment, to make her happy, he’s apprehensive about this. 

He tugs at the bonds that hold his wrists together, but they don’t give. Shiro knows that they wouldn’t. They’ve done this before. It’s… embarrassing, to say that he enjoys this. Enjoys handing the control over to someone else. Sometimes he thinks he needs this. 

But the blindfold? The headphones playing Altean jazz like music? That might be a bit much. 

She said it was for his birthday, that she wanted to make him feel good. The memory alone has him squirming. Not that he can move much- his ankles are tied down too, forcing him to be exposed at all times. 

God, how long has he been lying here? It’s hard to tell. 

A light brush of slender fingers near his hips makes him jerk. There was no warning, no way to tell where she was. If it was even Allura. He’s completely at her mercy.

“Allura?” He asks. His own voice is lost to the music. A response does come in the form of those fingers stroking the side of his face. It’s her. Shiro lets out a breath. Yes, he’s horny, but he’s not going to get hard from this. Not yet. 

Her hands move down his sides. The simple touch feels more… more than usual. Shiro gets that by cutting off two of his senses that he’ll respond more to touch, but he didn’t think it’d be like this. 

Embarrassment and pleasure seep into his system when she scrapes her nails on his inner thigh. Already he’s growing hard. He raises his hips off the bed. Immediately, she presses his hands against them. A warning, perhaps. He’s not supposed to move. Just enjoy. 

Shiro worries at his bottom lip. This is probably why she keeps tying him down. He’s impatient. 

“Sorry,” He breathes. There’s only a moment of doubt that she hears him; she slaps his inner thigh. The sting of it only makes him harder. Fuck. The warm hands soothe the spot, but he doesn’t want her to focus there, so much, he needs- he wants her to touch him. She’s so close to his dick-

As if reading his thoughts, the hands disappear. Does he whimper? He hopes not. It’s too soon for him to start asking. Thankfully, her hands are on him again. Higher up on his chest, almost massaging him. She twists one of his nipples hard. While he’s not particularly sensitive there, it still catches him by surprise. These are all the spots she wants to explore, he realizes. She’s looking for his weaknesses. 

Once again, her nails trail his skin, going down the length of his body, ending right below his belly button. His skin jumps at the contact. It’s not enough. 

When her hands disappear again, it’s replaced with her mouth. Hot and wet against his skin. Kissing, nipping, sucking. She’s leaving bruises on his chest, he knows that she is. Shiro wonders if it’s something possessive to her, like it would be to someone back on earth. (He hopes so.) 

Allura seems to lean back for a moment. It’s hard to tell what she’s doing, especially now that he’s all hot and bothered. He nearly sighs in relief when she starts kissing his chest again. It’s not what he needs but it’s better than nothing. 

Her kisses start moving downward. Shiro shivers in anticipation. He’s hoping this means she’ll blow him. She gives phenomenal oral. Sure enough, there’s hot breath against the head of his cock. He almost gives into the temptation of lifting his hips. So close, she’s so close to him, where he needs her to be. A quick puff of air hits him- she’s probably laughing at his internal struggle. At what he must look like right now. 

If he wasn’t already flushed, he’d probably blush at the image. He squirms. Why is she taking so long? 

Finally, she gives him what he needs. Slips her mouth around him. Shallowly moves up and down, so that only the tip of his cock gets attention. He moans (hopefully) quietly when he feels her slip a finger into him. That wasn’t what he was expecting, not so soon after she started blowing him. God. The pleasant intrusion makes his toes curl. Will she fuck him tonight? 

Shiro groans in frustration. Allura knows exactly where his prostate is and is refusing to brush up against it now. Every touch is just a tease. Shiro squeezes his eyes shut despite already having the blindfold on. He needs more than what she’s giving. 

Whatever noise of protest he might have made, she continues to work him open slowly, and teasing the head of his cock. A second finger is added, but the digits still skirt the one place he needs them most. The denial is maddening, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on more. 

Allura’s mouth hollows and slides down further on his length. With nothing else to focus on but her expert touch, Shiro is all too aware that this isn’t going to last long. He’s not close yet, but just the thought of Allura pegging him tonight has him pushing back against her fingers. She’s thankfully taking mercy on him, allowing this small movement. 

By the time she adds a third finger, Shiro is a mess. It feels like hours has gone by, hours of torture. She knows him too well, he thinks. Knows what makes him tick, what’ll bring him close to release but never actually getting to taste it. 

“Please,” He asks. How does his voice sound? Wrecked? Whiney? Breathy? Only Allura knows. His pleading, his moans and breathy sighs belong only to her. 

All at once, her fingers and mouth disappear. He’s not sure what’s worse- the feeling of emptiness, or how the cold air is hitting his spit slicked cock. Jesus. Once again, he raises his hips, in search of her touch. In response, he gets another smack to the inner thigh. It’s gotta be all red by now. 

Her presence on the bed disappears. The bonds holding his legs apart loosen. For one long, terrible moment he fears that he’s done something wrong. That must show on his face, or he’s said something. He doesn’t know. But Allura replies by cupping his face. Her thumb goes back and forth along his cheekbone, calming him down. No, she wouldn’t leave him now, not in this state. Even if she did, he’s got his safewords. They know each other’s limits. 

It makes sense why she lets his legs free a moment later. She reappears between his legs, and runs her hands up and down his thighs. Then, she slides her hands under his legs, and lifts them so that they’re positioned over her shoulders. She leans forward slowly. Why does she move so slowly? 

Shiro ends up bent in half. He can feel the press of the dildo against his hole. Was she wearing a strap on this whole time? He would’ve liked to’ve seen that. But whatever regrets come with being blindfolded disappear when she pushes into him. 

His mouth opens, but he couldn’t tell you what may or may not have slipped out. Like everything she’s done so far, it’s slow. He tries to roll his hips along with the shallow thrusts, but this position leaves him in her care. Allura reminds him by snapping her hips into him, hard. 

There’s finally attention being paid to his prostate. The teasing has finally stopped, yet Shiro still feels like he’s losing his mind. He presses his face into the side of his arm to try and keep whatever noises he’s making at bay, but Allura uses one hand to direct his face away again. She wants to hear him. Always does. 

That’s not what she wants this time, though. Instead, she’s kissing him. In this he can participate. And he does. He wants her to know how much he appreciates her, even when she drives him crazy like this. Especially when she drives him crazy. 

She’s hitting his prostate now with every thrust, rendering him completely brainless. 

“Please,” Shiro begs. But she doesn’t speed up, nor does she slow down. Allura is always in control, insanely so. “Allura, I need-” 

One of the hands that had an iron grip on his hip moves between the two of them and grabs his cock. With almost a scary amount of precision, she moves her hand along with her thrusts. She’s laying kisses along the side of his face, and oh God, he’s getting so close. 

Shiro’s face falls forward, right into Allura’s neck when he comes. All he can do is feel the sensation of her still moving into him, gripping him, holding him. It’s almost too much. 

As he comes down, she pulls out of him. The headphones are removed, then the blindfold. He blinks a few times to adjust to the brightness. What makes the sensitivity worth it is the look on Allura’s face. It’s a look of absolute adoration. He’s not quite sure he deserves it. 

“You’re beautiful, Shiro,” She tells him. It’s the first thing he’s heard that wasn’t Altean jazz in what seems like hours. “So beautiful.” 

He smiles up at her, tired from being so thoroughly fucked. “And you’re wonderful.” It’s not just his post-coital brain telling him that. Shiro has known that she’s wonderful and brilliant since the moment he met her. And when she smiles at the compliment, his belief in the fact only intensifies.

Allura leans forward to undo the knots keeping his wrists above his head, and takes advantage of the position by kissing him gently on the lips. 

“Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos because i'm going to hell
> 
> cross posted on tumblr under the username miraculance


End file.
